Sorry Dash, Right Number
by Diamond hedgechidna
Summary: This is my first horror-ish story. Sonic and Amy have a child named Dash who lives to be a miracle. This was for Literature class, I had to write my own sequel for a short story of drama and I chose Sorry, Right Number by Stephen King.


One night at around 5:30 pm my mother, Amy was on the phone as I watched TV.

"Yes. Yes. Okay, I have to go. I'll call you later. Alright, bye." She said as she changed the line. "Hello?" She asked. "Don't go." The man on the other line pleaded. "Go where? Who is this?" "You and daddy are going to be in a wreck." The man said. "What is this, a practical joke? Who are you anyway?" "Please don't go." The man pleaded as mom cut the line off. "Who was that?" I asked. I was only ten at the time, but I knew something was wrong. "Nothing is wrong." She answered. "You always say that when something is wrong." I complained. "No I don't." "Yes you do." "Always?" "Always."

My father, Sonic walked in the front door during our argument. "Guess who's home?" He asked. "Dad!" I yelled as I rushed toward him and gave him a hug.. "I thought you had to work late tonight?" mom asked. "Yeah, well the boss let me go home early." He stated with a fake smile on his face. He and mom walked into the other room for a moment.

"You what!" she yelled. "Listen, I got fired because they needed to lay off some people." He whispered. I could read lips, so I knew what was going on. They walked back into the room as if nothing happened. "Well sport, how's about we go out to eat tonight?" dad asked me. "Yay, let's go to that new restaurant down the road." I spoke gleefully. "You mean that new pizza place." mom added. "Yeah, that's the one." I answered. "Well let's go." Dad said as we hopped in the car and drove off.

When we got there, dad found out there was a bar next door. "Do you guys mind?" "Go ahead." Mom answered. Dad walked into the bar as mom and I walked into the 'Pizza Palace'.

About thirty minutes later dad walked in and sat at our table. "Do you mind if I take a slice?" he asked as he grabbed some pizza. "No, not really." I answered as I thought of eating something other than this nasty slice. A few moments later we were rushing out the place to get dad home. He ate a whole twelve inch supreme by himself and now he's as sick as a dog. On the way home we found out that dad had one slice too many as he grabbed the wheel from mom and turned it to his right, causing us to hit a tree which killed mom and dad.

About ten years later we finally were able to get a funeral for them. Auntie Rouge was there and Uncle Shadow too. So were Cousin Jay, Knux, and Talia. We were all dressed in black and cried our eyes out for ten minutes.

After the funeral, Cousin Knux asked me a special question. "Dash, we know you're twenty now, but would you like to stay with us?" Knux asked. "Yes, thank you Knux." "No problem, besides we need some company. We also need to pay our rent but…" "That can wait Jay. Now, how's about we go out to eat tonight?" Knux said as he started his car. "Sounds good to me." Jay said as he hopped in. "You coming Dash?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there just give me a moment okay?" I asked as I walked back to my parent's grave. "How did it happen? I wonder what caused dad to just grab the wheel like that?" I asked myself aloud. I returned to the car a few minutes later. "I'm ready." I said as I hopped in and buckled up.

Ten minutes after we left the funeral, I knew where we were. The tree we hit was still standing after all these years. Moments later we saw the Pizza Palace and the bar across the street, but there were cops there. We stopped in the parking lot of Pizza Palace and asked the cops why they were there. "Boys, the owners of the restaurants were also accidental murderers. The owner of the pizza place had a special ingredient that if it was combined with the drinks from the bar, it would create a synthetic drug that would make the person believe they were already home." One of the cops replied. "I'm-a sorry. I had-a no idea that it-a would-a killed so many people." The owner of the pizza place spoke as he was cuffed put in the car and was driven to the jail. "Well, guess we won't eat there." Knux said as he and Jay started to walk to the bar. "Guys, we got to get home." I said with fear. "Why?" they asked. "This was the place we ate at on the night of the crash." I answered as all three of us hopped into the car and kept driving. While we were driving home we passed by my old house. It was covered with mold and termites. We stopped there so Jay could see if the unused gas cans were still there. Knux and I walked into the house. The lock on the front door was still busted from when dad locked us out and the locksmith wouldn't come out this far to unlock it. As we walked, I started to hear a phone ring. "Do you hear that?" I asked Knux. "What, you mean the phone?" "Yeah, I wonder if it still works." "Probably not, but you can try." Knux answered as he walked out towards the garage. I picked up the phone and hit the call button. "Hello?" the person on the other line asked. It was mom before the accident. "Don't go." I pleaded. "Go where? Who is this?" "You and dad are going to be in a wreck." I said. "What is this, a practical joke? Who are you anyway?" "Please don't go." I pleaded as she cut the line. After all these years, I finally know who called mom on that tragic night. It was me.


End file.
